1. Field of invention
The invention relates to a wrench, more particularly to a socket wrench which has a simple construction and which is easy to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sockets for turning nuts, bolts and similar fasteners have found wide acceptance throughout the field of mechanical arts. They generally facilitate turning of such fasteners and generally cause less wear to the fasteners when compared to other types of wrenches, such as adjustable wrenches, box wrenches and open-end wrenches.
Sockets require a compatible drive mechanism that engages the socket and that provides a handle for by applying torque to the socket. Ratchet-type wrenches apply torque to the sockets in one direction and rotate idly relative to the sockets in the opposite direction.
Problems with such ratchet-type wrenches are primarily the result of the complex mechanical arrangement of the ratchet mechanism. The ratchet mechanisms were too delicate for certain applications and were subject to failure from over-stress. In addition, the ratchet mechanism were designed such that they required a certain countertorque from the fastener and the socket before they would ratchet in the opposite direction. When the fastener was sufficiently free to turn so that the countertorque did not develop, the user generally had to supply such force with his free hand. To do this was often inconvenient and awkward and sometimes impossible.